Something Worth Hiding
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sally Reeve. Cela fait un an depuis les événements de   Divide and Conquer   et Sam et Jack luttent pour faire face à leur nouvelle relation strictement professionnelle.


_**Something Worth Hiding**_

_by Sally Reeve_

**Auteur**** : Sally Reeve**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : S/J UST, amitié, romance.

Spoilers : Références à la nature de la relation Sam/Jack durant la saison cinq, et une référence à « Between the Fires ».

Résumé : Cela fait un an depuis les événements de « Divide and Conquer » et Sam et Jack luttent pour faire face à leur nouvelle relation strictement professionnelle.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est pour tous ceux qui broient du noir sur le manque de ship dans la saison cinq. Quelqu'un m'a suggéré d'écrire un tag pour '2001' pour 'se sentir bien', mais étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, j'ai pensé tenter d'écrire une histoire pour 'se sentir bien' sur la saison cinq en général. Voici ce que j'ai produit en deux jours. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Merci à Erika et Lynn pour leurs commentaires et encouragements.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Note du traducteur : contrairement aux autres fics de Sally que j'ai traduites, celle-ci n'est pas trop chargée côté angst^^, mais elle vaut largement le détour.

(petit problème avec les adresses emails dans le texte : elles n'ont pas réussi à surmonter les « barrières » du site^^)

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche.

Comme pour les autres fics de Sally, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, je publie cette traduction sans son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**"Something Worth Hiding"**

by Sally Reeve 

ooOoo

**Partie 1**

**Lundi : 7h45**

C'était de nouveau l'automne. L'air était piquant, le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait alors que Sam conduisait sur la route familière pour aller au travail. Elle aimait cette période de l'année, il y avait toujours un sentiment d'attente dans l'air. Cela lui rappelait le temps où elle allait à l'école, avec les nouveaux défis à venir et avec toutes les erreurs de l'année passée consumées par la chaleur de l'été. Et cette année, elle sentait cette attente plus profondément qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle pouvait presque la sentir, tellement la sensation que 'quelque chose' allait se passer était forte.

Avec regret, elle passa le poste de garde et conduisit dans l'obscurité de la montagne, son énorme poids bloquant les rayons du soleil éblouissant. Elle se gara sur la première place disponible et sortit, remarquant que le 4x4 du Colonel était garé en face d'elle. Il était poussiéreux et couvert de boue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pendant la semaine de congés. Probablement monté à son chalet, réalisa-t-elle. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, cependant, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Leur relation avait été strictement professionnelle depuis le jour où il ne lui était pas offert d'autre alternative que de tirer deux fois avec le zat, sachant qu'elle mourrait en même temps que l'entité. En fait, le Colonel avait été consciencieux dans sa manière d'éviter toute situation qui aurait pu paraître compromettante – elle l'avait à peine vu en dehors du travail depuis janvier, et uniquement en compagnie de Daniel ou de Teal'c. Il n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi, mais elle soupçonnait que quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'elle était hors de son corps – quelque chose qui l'avait effrayé. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Elle soupira en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il lui manquait. Ce qui était étrange, considérant le fait qu'elle le voyait pratiquement tous les jours. Mais il y avait une distance entre eux maintenant qui étirait le lien émotionnel, qu'ils avaient autrefois partagé, à un point proche de la rupture. Sinon au-delà. Elle comprenait pourquoi, bien sûr, et approuvait ses motifs. Leur confession forcée devant Anise, Janet et Teal'c les avait secoués tous les deux, les conséquences si la vérité sortait de ces quatre murs trop sombres pour y songer : la fin de SG-1 telle qu'ils la connaissait. A ce jour, elle était étonnée qu'Hammond ne l'ait pas réaffectée à une autre équipe. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et alors que les jours et les semaines avaient passé, elle et le Colonel avaient atteint une entente tacite selon laquelle ils mettraient leurs sentiments de côté et avanceraient ensemble en tant qu'équipe. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle avait passé à faire pendant ces douze derniers mois : refouler, ignorer, dénier. C'était fatiguant et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne souriait plus, riait rarement. Et elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois que le visage du Colonel s'était fendu d'un sourire, ou même ne serait-ce que la regarder avec autre chose qu'un professionnalisme froid. Mais ça en valait la peine, se rappela-t-elle. Elle avait des devoirs et des ambitions. Mais, quand même... il lui manquait. Ses sourires chaleureux, les plaisanteries occasionnelles, le sentiment non exprimé qu'il tenait à elle. Tout cela lui manquait. Tout cela était parti, caché sous une montagne de responsabilités, de règlements et, peut-être, un peu de peur également. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais il lui manquait quand même.

Ping ! La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit en trépidant et elle entra, appuya sur le bouton, sentant son ventre faire un bond avec la descente rapide. Et aujourd'hui, Sam réfléchit en observant les étages clignoter alors qu'ils défilaient lentement, qu'il lui manquait encore plus. Parce qu'il y a un an, jour pour jour, elle avait été forcée de le regarder avouer, avec autant de dignité que la situation permettait, combien elle signifiait pour lui. C'était la première et la seule vraie reconnaissance des sentiments qui avaient grandi entre eux, et pour cela, au moins, le souvenir avait une place dans son cœur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Sam se précipita dans le couloir pour prendre le prochain qui l'emmènerait au SGC. Elle se glissa juste à temps à travers les portes qui se refermaient, et salua de la tête les deux soldats déjà à l'intérieur. Et alors que l'ascenseur commençait à descendre, elle soupira à nouveau et se demanda si O'Neill reconnaîtrait les souvenirs qui flottaient derrière ses yeux, aujourd'hui en particulier.

ooo

**Lundi : 8h00**

Jack était en avance pour le briefing et savourait la paix de la pièce vide. Il se tenait appuyé contre le montant de la baie, regardant en bas l'activité dans la salle d'embarquement. Sur la grande table derrière lui était posée la pile de dossiers qu'il avait apportés avec lui pour les feuilleter avant la réunion, mais ils restèrent là intouchés : il était rarement d'humeur pour la paperasse, et encore moins aujourd'hui.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre son bras. Il se sentait vieux. Et las. Une autre année était passée et rien n'avait changé – la guerre faisait toujours rage, le SGC se battait toujours, et la lumière au bout du tunnel était aussi loin qu'elle l'avait jamais été. Parfois, elle semblait si faible qu'il se demandait si elle était encore là.

Il écarta violemment cette pensée, se forçant à sortir de sa dépression. Les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises. D'accord, ils avaient perdu les Tollan... C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Surprenant, en fait. Mais à part cela, les choses allaient bien... Oh, de qui se moquait-il ? Ce n'était pas l'évolution de la guerre qui le taraudait aujourd'hui, ce n'était même pas son sentiment tenace de culpabilité au sort des Tollan. C'était quelque chose de bien moins héroïque, bien moins interplanétaire – et tellement plus humain. Il s'agissait de Carter.

Au cours de l'année passée, il avait marché sur des œufs, s'autocensurant chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche quand elle était là, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il s'était trahi lui-même. Hammond n'avait rien dit, bien sûr, rien ouvertement – mais son petit avertissement quand Sam avait été possédée par l'alien informatique, eh bien, cela avait fait mouche. Non pas que Jack ait jamais nourri un doute quant à compromettre l'équipe, la base ou la planète à cause de ses sentiments pour Carter, mais le fait qu'Hammond sache... Merde, il savait la position dans laquelle cela mettait le Général et le risque qu'il prenait en ne les séparant pas. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'exploiter la confiance implicite qu'Hammond leur avait montrée. Il faisait extrêmement attention à ne rien laisser échapper. Et il avait été sacrément bon à cela – merde, même la rumeur avait cessé. Et ce truc-là avait démarré dès le premier jour.

Ouais, il était doué à cela, doué à prétendre qu'elle ne lui manquait pas, qu'il ne pensait pas à elle plus souvent qu'il n'était sain, qu'il n'avait pas imprimé et signé sa lettre de démission au moins six fois. Il était vraiment doué. Tellement doué, en fait, qu'il commençait à croire qu'il avait trompé Carter aussi. Elle semblait si distante à présent et leur amitié chaleureuse et radieuse n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Ils se traitaient avec la familiarité de collègues, mais la chaleur était partie et il devait reconnaître qu'il le regrettait. Elle lui manquait – son sourire, son humour et son affection lui manquaient. Et il se demanda s'il lui manquait aussi. Il se demanda si elle se rappellerait la signification de la date, se demanda si elle était gravée dans son esprit de manière aussi indélébile qu'elle l'était dans le sien. Il se demanda si...

« Mon Colonel ? »

C'était Sam. Bien sûr. Se retournant lentement, il rencontra ses yeux. Ils étaient circonspects, comme les siens, et ne laissa rien entrevoir. « Carter, » dit-il doucement, revenant vers la table et commençant leur habituel et terne échange, « Vous êtes en avance. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Vous aussi, » dit-elle. Et puis, d'une voix hésitante, elle ajouta, « En fait, je vous cherchais. »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, baissant les yeux en s'asseyant et commençant à tripoter le tas de papiers.

« J'ai juste pensé..., » dit-elle doucement, et s'arrêta, découragée.

Le cœur de Jack fit un saut périlleux à l'émotion qu'il entendit dans sa voix : elle ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi depuis des années. Il leva la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un long moment, un moment plein de vérité, de regrets et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il eut l'impression qu'il 'la' voyait vraiment. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Ca a été un sacrée année, » dit-il à voix basse, tirant un faible sourire des lèvres de Sam.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle tout aussi doucement.

« Vous voulez parler ? » demanda-t-il. « Ca fait un bail depuis que nous avons... parlé. »

Mais elle secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. »

« Probablement pas, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais peut-être que... »

« En fait, » lâcha-t-elle, l'interrompant en commençant à reculer vers la porte, « Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai laissé quelque chose en marche dans le labo... Excusez-moi. »

Frustré, Jack se leva. « Sam ? » appela-t-il, l'arrêtant dans sa fuite hors de la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux agrandis et le visage une fois de plus impénétrable. « Mon Colonel ? »

Mon Colonel. OK. Il soupira. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et l'indécision traversa brièvement son visage avant d'acquiescer et de dire, « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé, » lui assura-t-il.

Mais Sam hocha simplement la tête et se détourna, le laissant seul dans la salle. Et, bien que la peine fût moins vive, elle était aussi profonde et déchirante que le jour où elle lui avait dit d'enfermer ses sentiments pour elle.

ooo

**Lundi : 8h15**

Avec ses dossiers sous un bras, et gardant en équilibre un sandwich au-dessus de son café dans l'autre main, Daniel entra à reculons la salle de briefing, ouvrant la porte de son épaule. Il était en avance, mais Jack, semblait-il, l'était davantage.

Lorsque O'Neill leva la tête, Daniel surprit un éclair de déception dans ses yeux, mais cela fut rapidement réprimé. « Vous êtes en avance, » dit-il, écartant le dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler.

« Est-ce que je dérange ? » demanda Daniel, jetant un œil à la salle. « Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non, » répondit vivement Jack. « J'étais juste en train de faire un peu de paperasse. »

Daniel grimaça comme il posait prudemment son café sur la table. « Ouais, » dit-il, lâchant sa brassée de dossiers, « Pareil pour moi. »

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas, » lui assura Jack avec un sourire ironique. « Il 'faut' vraiment que je le fasse, ou Hammond va me botter les fesses d'ici jusqu'à cette fichue Porte ! »

Daniel hocha la tête et la pièce devint silencieuse. En face de lui, Jack tira le tas de dossiers plus près de lui et se remit à lire, son menton dans une main. Daniel l'observa quelques secondes en buvant son café à petites gorgées et, rapidement, il prit conscience que l'esprit de Jack vagabondait. Il était visiblement plongé dans ses pensées à propos de quelque chose, mais d'après l'expression pensive de ses yeux, Daniel doutait qu'il débattait à propos des procédures du SGC. En fait, Daniel avait une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi il pensait, ou, plus exactement, à qui. Depuis le jour où Jack avait été forcé de zatter le corps possédé de Sam, quelque chose entre eux avait changé. Leur proximité s'était arrêtée si brusquement que cela ne pouvait être qu'une décision délibérée, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amertume entre eux, Daniel soupçonnait que la décision avait été mutuelle. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, bien qu'il avait spéculé avec Teal'c de temps en temps, mais quel que soit ce qui s'était passé, cela avait jeté un sacré froid dans leur relation et il commençait à se demander si elle s'en remettrait un jour.

Derrière lui, Daniel entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jack leva la tête, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de déception dans ses yeux, juste de la résignation. « Teal'c, » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête. « Est-ce que 'tout le monde' est en avance aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne suis pas en avance, » lui assura Teal'c. « Il est 8 heures 58. »

Jack haussa brusquement les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? » Il vérifia sa montre. « Bon sang ! »

Teal'c jeta un regard perplexe à Daniel qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Jack essaie d'avancer dans sa paperasse, » expliqua-t-il.

S'asseyant, Teal'c hocha la tête lentement. « Tels sont les fardeaux du commandement, » remarqua-t-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Daniel réprima un sourire et Jack se renfrogna. « Merci, Teal'c, » marmonna-t-il. « J'apprécie votre soutien. »

La porte cliqua et s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Daniel fut surpris de voir Jack garder ses yeux fermement sur son dossier. « Salut, » vint la voix de Sam, manquant de son entrain habituel.

« Salut, » dit-il, lui souriant par-dessus son épaule. « Passé une bonne semaine de congés ? »

« Super, » répondit-elle, lui retournant le sourire. « Et vous ? »

« Oui. Il y avait une conférence à Chicago à laquelle je voulais assister, et ça en valait franchement le voyage. »

« Et vous, Teal'c ? » demanda Sam ensuite, prenant sa place habituelle à côté de Jack. « Comment va Ryack ? »

« Il va bien, » répondit Teal'c, souriant fièrement. « Et devient grand et fort : il est à présent presque un homme. »

Pendant que Teal'c parlait, les yeux de Daniel étaient toujours sur Jack, aussi il vit le bref éclair de douleur dans les yeux de son ami, et il sut qu'il pensait à son propre fils. Mais il se garda d'exprimer sa compassion : Jack n'en voudrait pas.

Comme un léger silence gêné s'attardait, Sam se mit à réorganiser ses propres documents et après un instant dit, « Avez-vous attrapé des poissons, mon Colonel ? »

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. « Non, » répondit-il, « Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Teal'c... » Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Comment saviez-vous que j'étais allé pêcher ? »

Sam eut un petit sourire et une légère rougeur monta à ses joues, comme si elle venait de se trahir. « Heureux hasard, » répondit-elle, rencontrant ses yeux pendant un instant. « Que feriez-vous d'autre avec une semaine de congés ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, ses yeux revenant sur les dossiers devant lui. Puis il soupira doucement, « Oui, quoi d'autre ? »

Le front de Sam se plissa et elle donna l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi que ce fût, elle refoula ses mots car à cet instant le Général Hammond entra à grands pas dans la salle et démarra la réunion.

ooo

**Lundi : 12h26**

Sam était occupée. En fait, ses doigts commençaient à lui faire mal car ils virevoltaient au-dessus du clavier, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle termine l'analyse de ce minerai avant la fin de la journée, et puis, c'était une bonne distraction.

« ...ma recommandation serait que la troisième tranche de minerai devrait être... »

Ping !

Sam sourit. Un nouvel email. Il n'y avait rien de telle que la distraction bienvenue d'un nouvel email au milieu d'un rapport fastidieux. Elle cliqua dessus et secoua ses doigts endoloris en lisant le message.

_De : .oneill..._

_A : .carter...;_

_.jackson...; tealc..._

_Envoyé le : 3 septembre 2001 à 12:29 _

_Sujet : faim, ennui – déjeuner ?_

_Le dernier arrivé paie..._

_O'Neill._

Sam sourit pour elle-même, et cliqua sur 'Répondre à tous'.

_De : .carter..._

_A : .oneill...;_

_.jackson...; tealc..._

_Envoyé le : 3 septembre 2001 à 12:33_

_Sujet : faim, ennui – déjeuner ?_

_Mes excuses. Certains d'entre nous ont réellement du travail à faire, mon Colonel. Sandwich au thon et un soda sans sucre si jamais vous passez par ici..._

_Carter_

Mais son doigt s'attarda sur le bouton 'envoyer' – était-elle trop formelle ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait simplement ignorer l'email ? Ils découvriraient qu'elle n'allait pas venir quand elle... ne se montrerait pas. Remarquez... Elle avait été si près de dire quelque chose ce matin, quand elle était allée le trouver avant le briefing – juste pour faire une sorte d'aveu de leur lutte silencieuse et personnelle au cours de l'année passée. Cela avait été une erreur, bien sûr, et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais pour quelque raison, sa retenue, qu'elle s'était imposée, lui restait sur le cœur aujourd'hui. Etait-ce si mal qu'elle lui demande un sandwich et un soda ? Est-ce que les cieux s'ouvriraient et les terrasseraient sur place ? Certainement pas ! Avec une palpitation, elle envoya résolument l'email, et retourna à son rapport.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait son sandwich et son soda...

ooo

**Lundi : 13h19**

En définitive, seul Daniel se montra. Teal'c ne vérifiait jamais sa messagerie de toute façon, et Carter... Jack soupira, l'esprit partagé. Elle n'était pas là – pas de surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble à part en mission. Mais elle avait répondu à son message et avec une informalité à laquelle il n'était plus habitué. Il y avait presque un soupçon de l'étincelle ancienne et légèrement rebelle dans le ton de son message – 'Certains d'entre nous ont réellement du travail à faire, mon Colonel' – ça ressemblait à l'ancienne Carter, celle qui lui manquait tant.

« Un sou pour vos pensées, » dit Daniel, interrompant ses ruminations en écartant son assiette et portant son attention sur son café.

Jack eut un petit sourire en coin. « Ca ne vaut même pas ça, » assura-t-il à son ami.

« Ca vous dérange si j'essaie de deviner ? » demanda Daniel, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Il y avait quelque chose de brillant dans les yeux de Daniel qui le rendit mal à l'aise. « Humm... non... je suppose que non... »

Daniel se pencha un peu plus près et baissa sa voix. « Je pense que c'est... votre Voiture(1), » dit-il d'une voix de conspirateur.

« Ma voiture ? » répondit Jack, haussant les sourcils.

« On dirait qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de réglage. »

« Quoi ? Que savez-vous de ma voiture ? Vous savez à peine où il faut mettre le tuyau d'essence ! »

Daniel ricana intérieurement, à la grande confusion de Jack. « Eh bien, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de discuter de la mécanique, » dit-il, toujours avec un grand sourire. « Je pensais à votre relation en général... avec votre voiture. »

« Daniel, de quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler ? Ma relation avec ma voiture ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On dirait juste que ça a été une dure année, que vous avez tourné à vide depuis un moment et que, peut-être, vous et votre... voiture... pourriez passer un peu de temps ensemble pour... réapprendre à vous connaître. » Puis il fit un grand sourire. « Je vous laisserai à tous les deux le ravitaillement. »

Jack le fixa encore un peu avant que la métaphore pas si subtile de Daniel ne s'éclaircisse dans son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils, embarrassé. « Attendez, » dit-il d'un ton irrité, « Si vous parlez de... » Il baissa sa voix. « Est-ce que vous parlez de... Carter ? »

Daniel se contenta de sourire.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, » siffla-t-il, « Je n'ai pas de relation avec Carter ! »

« Bien sûr que si, » réfuta Daniel.

« Non ! »

« Vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Daniel. « C'est une relation. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Ouais, eh bien, je ne suis pas si sûr que nous le sommes... »

« Exactement ce que je veux dire, Jack, » dit Daniel d'un ton plus sérieux. « Ecoutez – je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et à franchement parler, j'ai des choses plus importantes à m'occuper. Mais quelque chose a changé – vous semblez tous les deux un peu, hum, renfermés, coincés. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je vous ai vu rire. Aucun de vous. » Jack plissa les yeux à la description, mais en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité, il tint donc sa langue. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que, peut-être, vous devriez parler – cesser d'être le Colonel pendant un temps et parler à Sam, pas à 'Carter'. »

« Ouais, eh bien, c'est ça le problème, non ? » marmonna-t-il en réponse. « Je ne 'peux' pas cessez d'être le Colonel, et elle sera donc toujours Carter. En tout cas pour moi. » Avec un soupir, il se leva et se tourna pour partir.

Mais Daniel le rappela. « Jack ? »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Daniel faire un signe de tête vers le sandwich au thon et le soda sur la table. « Vous voulez que je porte ça à Sam ? »

Jack se figea, mais il hocha la tête. « Oui, merci. Je dois retourner au travail. »

Daniel haussa juste les épaules, bien que Jack ne manqua pas le regret dans ses yeux et alors qu'il se détournait, il découvrit que les mots de son ami s'étaient fixés dans on esprit : « Tout ce que je dis est que, peut-être, vous devriez parler – cesser d'être le Colonel pendant un temps et parler à Sam, pas à 'Carter' ». Et il se retrouva à se demander s'il le pouvait, si c'était même encore possible...

ooo

**Lundi : 17h41**

Presque fini. Sam étouffa un bâillement alors qu'elle faisait tourner le vérificateur orthographique – contrairement à la croyance populaire, Sam était très mauvaise en orthographe – cliquant avec lassitude alors que ses yeux s'efforçaient de se concentrer sur l'écran. Elle détestait passer tout une journée devant un traitement de texte – cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une dactylo. Il y avait tant d'autres choses sur lesquelles elle ferait mieux de passer son temps que d'écrire des rapports destinés à paraître impressionnants sur le bureau des grosses huiles.

Elle avait enfin terminé, toutes les lignes serpentines rouges avaient disparu en dessous des mots et elle lança l'impression, s'étirant sur sa chaise et prenant le reste de son soda. Il n'y restait que les glaçons, s'entrechoquant au fond lorsqu'elle aspira bruyamment dans la paille.

Au bout de compte, Daniel l'avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas été surprise. Cela faisait des mois que le Colonel ne s'était pas arrêté à son labo sinon pour les affaires officielles, et même alors il venait généralement avec un chaperon, en la personne de Teal'c. Pas de doute qu'il avait considéré cela comme trop personnel, trop dangereux de lui délivrer son déjeuner – comme si ce simple acte d'amitié pourrait faire s'écrouler tout ce château de cartes.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, écoutant le bourdonnement de l'imprimante. Elle agraferait le truc et le mettrait dans sa corbeille de sortie lorsqu'elle partirait à dix-huit heures. Si le trafic était bon, elle pourrait peut-être voir « Les Simpsons »...

Ping !

Nouvel email. Se penchant sur sa chaise, Sam cliqua sur son email et espéra ardemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande de dernière minute pour un rapport ou un dossier qui la ferait rester devant son PC pour le reste de la soirée.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

ooo

**Lundi : 19h59**

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? » demanda la jeune femme, sortant Jack de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Il leva les yeux de sa bière et la vit lui sourire : de longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur des épaules étroites, jeune et des airs de petite fille. Attirante.

« En fait, » dit-il, « j'attends quelqu'un. »

« Oh, » dit-elle en haussant une épaule. « Okay. Pas de problème. » Puis elle fut partie, disparaissant dans le bar surpeuplé et le laissant seul.

Il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air assez pathétique – un gars passé la quarantaine, assis tout seul dans un coin sombre d'un bar, buvant sa bière à petites gorgées. Il soupira et prit une autre gorgée. Il se sentit vieux. Et pas qu'un peu pathétique, assis là seul. Attendant. Espérant.

L'inviter avait été une décision imprudente prise sur un coup de tête à la fin d'une longue journée. Peut-être que c'était les paroles de Daniel au déjeuner, ou sa propre solitude grandissante, mais quelque chose l'avait fait renoncer à la règle stricte, mais non exprimée, qu'ils avaient mis en place. Un verre ne ferait pas de mal, se dit-il, et, ce soir, il voulait vraiment la voir – il avait besoin de lui parler. Comme un ami, pas plus. Alors il avait demandé, et elle avait fait un timide 'oui', et maintenant, il attendait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte : elle n'avait qu'une demi-heure de retard, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

ooo

Sam était en train d'hésiter depuis plus de vingt minutes dans le parking. L'air de l'automne était vif et, aussi haut et livré au vent que l'était cet endroit, sa veste en cuir n'était vraiment pas assez chaude pour la protéger du froid. Mais aussi tentant que semblait la chaleur du bar, elle hésitait encore. Devait-elle entrer ? Ce soir entre tous ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Bien le contraire, en fait. Elle n'aurait aimé rien d'autre que de passer la soirée en compagnie de Jack – elle ne l'avait pas vu assez au cours de l'année passée et il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Et c'était le problème. Leur relation avait été strictement professionnelle depuis douze mois et cela devait rester ainsi. Quelle qu'en soit la difficulté, quel que soit son sentiment de solitude.

Elle frissonna, pas totalement de froid, et mit la main dans la poche de sa veste pour prendre les clés de la voiture. Peut-être qu'elle devrait partir ? Il comprendrait, elle le savait. Il serait peut-être même reconnaissant. Mais alors que ses doigts se glissaient dans sa poche, ils se resserrèrent autour d'un morceau de papier plié qui l'avait amenée ici. Le sortant lentement, elle le déplia et relut le bref message.

De : .oneill...

A : .carter...

Envoyé le : 3 septembre 2001 à 17:49

Sujet : Salut

_Salut, Carter,_

_Je me suis dit qu'après un an dans le wagon, un verre ne fera pas de mal._

_Trudy's (2010 W. 21st Street) ce soir ? 19h30 ?_

_O'Neill._

Levant les yeux, elle regarda son 4x4. Il était là depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle savait donc qu'il était à l'intérieur, en train de l'attendre. Il était déjà passé 8 heures, et elle se demanda combien de temps il attendrait avant de renoncer à elle et de rentrer chez lui. Pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Lui poser un lapin ? Fermant les yeux, elle imagina leur délicate rencontre le lendemain matin et frémit. Elle pouvait déjà voir la déception dissimulée sur son visage, imaginer la façon dont ses yeux éviteraient les siens quand ils parleraient, et la façon dont il éviterait soigneusement d'être seul avec elle. Non, ce serait pire. Et après tout, ce n'était qu'un verre. Pas vrai ?

« Un verre, » dit-elle tout haut. « Un verre ne fera pas de mal. Je peux gérer ça. Nous le pouvons tous les deux. »

Repliant le papier, elle le fourra dans sa poche et s'avança avec détermination vers le bar, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont son ventre était barbouillé d'anxiété.

ooo

Elle ne vient pas, décida Jack comme il regardait la montre sur sa main égrener une autre minute. Huit heures dix. Elle était plus qu'en retard, et Carter n'était jamais en retard. Il soupira comme la déception le balayait, bien qu'il n'en fût pas complètement surpris : il avait été toujours plus facile pour elle de tenir la ligne. Elle avait plus à perdre, après tout. Alors, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle ne veuille pas risquer ce qu'elle avait et il l'admira pour cela, dans un sens. Bien qu'il sût que si ses sentiments pour lui étaient aussi puissants que ceux qu'il nourrissait pour elle, jamais elle ne pourrait ignorer...

« Mon Colonel ? »

Son cœur bondit douloureusement lorsqu'il leva les yeux et prit conscience qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui. « Carter ! » souffla-t-il, incapable de contrôler le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Elle était venue. Elle était suffisamment concernée pour venir.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, » murmura-t-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui. « J'étais... »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-il, luttant pour une soudaine envie de tendre la main et de toucher les siennes là où elles étaient posées sur la table. « Je suis simplement heureux que vous soyez là. »

Elle sourit. « Vrai... ? » dit-elle alors, le regardant avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

« Oui, » répondit-il, imitant son sourire. « Vous prendrez ? »

« Une bière, » dit-elle.

Il agita la main vers une serveuse et commanda, content de la distraction pendant qu'il s'efforçait de refouler son exultation derrière les barrières appropriées. Il remarqua que Sam avait toujours sa veste et soupçonna qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de rester longtemps : il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, vraiment. Il était simplement content qu'elle soit là pour commencer.

Une fois la serveuse partie, ils restèrent silencieux au milieu du bruit du bar. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire était interdit, et tout ce qu'il 'pouvait' dire semblait trop banal pour les proférer. Aussi il se contenta de l'étudier, se demandant ce qu'elle ressentait, se demandant si elle tenait encore à lui malgré la longue et distante année entre eux. Mais il y avait des questions qu'il ne pourrait jamais poser, et comme il luttait pour penser à quelque chose pour remplir le silence de plus en plus gênant, Sam dit, « Vous êtes-vous amusé pendant votre semaine de congés, monsieur ? »

Il réfléchit avant de répondre. Une partie de lui voulait lui dire non, qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'il avait pensé à elle bien trop et se détesta pour son manque de professionnalisme. Mais regardant son visage lumineux et tendu, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire porter ce fardeau, étant donné la nature, déjà, ambiguë de leur relation, aussi il choisi à la place un demi-mensonge, « Bien sûr, » dit-il, « la pêche est toujours amusante. »

Elle sourit presque avec tristesse, « Je suppose, » soupira-t-elle, baissant son regard sur la table.

Il crut voir de la déception dans ses yeux et ne put retenir le frémissement de plaisir qu'il éveilla : était-elle déçue parce qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir cette fois ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait accepté, mais peut-être qu'elle souhaitait qu'il eût demandé quand même ? Il voulait lui poser la question, mais il vit qu'elle tentait de cacher sa soudaine mélancolie et donc il ajouta, avec une joie délibérée, « Le temps était superbe. Je me suis dit que c'était la dernière occasion avant l'hiver. »

« Ca semble sympa, » répondit Sam, levant à nouveau les yeux. « Reposant. »

Il hocha la tête. « Et vous ? »

Elle roula ses yeux. « J'ai repeint le salon. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis que j'avais emménagé. »

« C'était il y a quatre ans, Carter, » souligna Jack.

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-elle, souriant d'un air penaud. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai beaucoup de temps – et il y a toujours quelque chose mieux à faire. »

« Pas une grande fan de l'amélioration de l'habitat, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule lorsque la serveuse revint avec leurs consommations.

« Je n'ai jamais considéré que regarder la peinture sécher était amusant, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Jack rit doucement, mais secoua la tête. « En fait, » dit-il, « J'aime assez ça. Au moins vous avez l'impression que vous avez accompli quelque chose à la fin de la journée. C'est gratifiant. »

Sam rit à cela. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, si j'avais su, je vous aurais demandé de m'aider... » Sa voix s'estompa et son sourire s'effaça.

« Quand vous voudrez, » lui dit-il doucement, sachant qu'elle ne demanderait jamais. C'était une de ces choses interdites, trop personnelles pour être appropriées.

Fort heureusement, la serveuse choisit cet instant pour les servir joyeusement, et après qu'il l'eût payée, Jack leva sa bière. « A la fin d'une dure année ? » suggéra-t-il.

Sam sourit et trinqua sa propre bouteille avec la sienne. « Je boirai à ça. »

Ses lèvres venaient de se refermer sur l'ouverture de la bouteille quand quelque chose dans la foule, près de l'entrée du bar, attira ses yeux. C'était une tête ronde et chauve. Son cœur cessa de battre. « Oh merde, » dit-il, abaissant lentement la bouteille de ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda Carter, jetant rapidement un œil par-dessus son épaule puis à lui. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Jack se baissa davantage, lui faisant le geste d'en faire autant. « Hammond vient d'entrer ! »

« Quoi ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Je sais ! » siffla-t-il en réponse. « Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait ici... »

Le visage de Carter était inquiet, anxieux. « Nous a-t-il vus ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Jack, se redressant un peu et regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sam. « Non, il est trop occupé... il est avec quelqu'un. » Malgré lui, il eut un petit sourire. « Le vieux salopard ! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Il est avec une femme. »

« C'est vrai ? » Carter était à présent curieuse. Elle se retourna et regarda le Général et la femme séduisante à ses côtés. « Wow – qui l'eut cru ? »

Jack grogna et reporta son attention sur sa bière. « Je suppose donc que ce que l'on dit sur les hommes chauves est vrai. »

« Et que dit-on ? » demanda Sam en haussant très légèrement un sourcil.

« Que les femmes les trouvent irrésistibles, » lui dit-il, passant une main contrite sur ses cheveux courts.

Carter sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'il avait vu depuis si longtemps que son estomac fit un salto arrière en le voyant. « Eh bien, bien que Teal'c soit assez mignon, mon Colonel, » dit-elle, ses yeux étincelants, « personnellement, je préfère les hommes avec les poils. » Son sourire s'effaça et elle ajouta, « Sur leurs têtes, bien sûr – sur leurs dos... beaucoup moins. »

« Oui, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, « ce n'est pas tellement sexy sur les femmes non plus... » Elle gloussa. Elle gloussa réellement à sa plaisanterie, et il ressentit une soudaine bouffée de chaleur – depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas plaisanté ainsi ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler. Mais il était encore circonspect, ses yeux s'égarant une fois de plus vers là où Hammond était assis près de la porte. « Nous devrions sortir d'ici, » décida-t-il. « S'il nous voit... »

« Il penserait juste que nous sommes deux collègues qui prenons un verre après le travail ? » suggéra Carter pleine d'espoir. « Ce qui est... ce que nous sommes. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il réfléchit, la regardant avec sérieux. « Le sommes-nous ? Est-ce ce que ceci est ? »

Carter ne soutint son regard qu'un instant avant de détourner les yeux. « Je parle de ce que le Général penserait, » répondit-elle d'un ton évasif.

Il redevint silencieux, de nouveau gêné. « N'oubliez pas qu'il sait, » dit-il doucement. « Il a vu les vidéos de tout ce... truc de test zay'tarc... »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. « Oh, je n'ai pas oublié cela un seul instant, monsieur. »

« Non, » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je suppose que non. »

Carter soupira. « Alors... ça ne paraîtrait pas bon, » dit-elle, levant les yeux sur les siens. « S'il nous voit ensemble, ça paraîtrait... compromettant. »

« Il nous a fait une immense faveur en ne nous réaffectant pas, » lui rappela Jack. « Si on le mettait en demeure, sa seule défense serait le fait qu'il n'avait aucune preuve que nous nous comportions de manière non professionnelle. »

« Mais c'est le cas ! » protesta-t-elle d'un ton entêté. « Nous n'avons fichtrement rien fait qui ne soit pas professionnel, et pourtant, nous ne pouvons même pas prendre un seul 'verre' ensemble en une année entière sans que... » Elle s'arrêta, en colère. « Je suis désolée, » soupira-t-elle, « c'est juste que c'est tellement... injuste. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-il, la regardant avec tristesse. « Ca fait chier. Je déteste ça – je déteste tout ça. »

L'expression dans les yeux de Sam s'adoucit, passant de la colère à quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaleureux. « Moi aussi, » répondit-elle, le regardant intensément. « Et vous me manquez. »

Elle était si belle à cet instant, tellement l'incarnation de la femme qu'il en était venu à aimer, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et de passer un doigt sur sa main. « Vous savez que rien n'a changé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, la regardant sous ses sourcils. « Je veux dire... ce que je ressens n'a pas changé. »

Un autre sourire éclatant toucha son visage, un sourire presque timide. Sans aucun doute heureux. « J'en suis heureuse, » répondit-elle, tournant, avec précaution, sa main sous son contact délicat et serrant doucement ses doigts. « Cela me fait me sentir... mieux. »

Il lui sourit, sentant son hésitation et la partageant. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à refouler ces sentiments que cela semblait étrange, presque grisant. Sans mentionner dangereux. Mais il avait toujours vécu pour le danger, prospéré en équilibre sur le bord, poussant lui-même et tous ceux autour de lui jusqu'à la limite et, parfois, au-delà. Cela l'excitait, faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure et pulser son sang. Et, bon sang ! comme il pulsait ! Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, s'il ne l'avait pas respectée aussi profondément, il se serait penché sur la table, aurait embrassé ses lèvres souriantes et murmuré, 'Je vous aime'. Mais les mots dérivèrent, non exprimés, dans son esprit, et il se demanda si elle les vit dans ses yeux. Le sourire de Sam vacilla, devint plus sérieux et plus résolu. Mais rien ne fut dit – rien ne pouvait être dit.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent assis là, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre et inconscient de tout le reste, jusqu'à ce que Carter se secoue et fronce les sourcils. « Vous savez, » murmura-t-elle, retirant lentement sa main de la sienne, « si Hammond nous voit comme ça, l'un de nous va finir dans une montagne de paperasse à Wright-Patterson(2) avant la fin de la semaine. »

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge dans une tentative de maîtriser une fois de plus ses émotions, irrité par son écart. Et avec Hammond juste là !

« Ne le soyez pas, » répondit-elle doucement, son petit sourire incroyablement intime. « C'était agréable. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Mais... nous devrions vraiment partir. Peut-être que si je pars la première et que vous attendez un peu... ? »

Jack ne savait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : l'idée d'être remarqué par Hammond ou le fait que leur précieux moment ensemble semblait arriver à sa fin. Désespéré de s'y accrocher un peu plus longtemps, il dit, « Je ne pense pas que ça marchera – ça paraîtrait pire s'il nous voyait en train d'essayer de nous faufiler en douce derrière son dos. Comme si nous avions réellement quelque chose à cacher. »

Le front de Carter se rida. « Eh bien – que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher ici toute la soirée. » Il y pensa un moment et puis une idée lui vint, amenant avec elle un grand sourire. Les yeux de Carter s'étrécirent, soupçonneux. « Mon Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà enfuie par la sortie de secours ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Euh... non. »

Jack fit un signe de tête vers une porte derrière à sa gauche, « Nous y arriverons sans problème, » lui assura-t-il.

« Cette sortie a une alarme, » lui dit-elle, évaluant la situation avec toute son assurance habituelle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca ne fera qu'ajouter du piment. » Quand il la vit froncer les sourcils, il ajouta, « Vous pensez que nous ne pouvons pas battre à la course le personnel du bar ? »

Sam jeta un œil vers la silhouette replète qui servait derrière le bar et sourit, « Eh bien, il n'est pas Jaffa, c'est sûr, » concéda-t-elle.

« Il n'est probablement même pas armé, » acquiesça Jack.

« 'Probablement' pas ? »

Il sourit à nouveau, l'adrénaline coulant à flots. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait un coup pareil... « Allez, Carter, » la cajola-t-il. « Ce sera drôle... A moins que, » ajouta-t-il avec un défi feint, « vous ne soyez une poule mouillée. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Une poule mouillée, mon Colonel ? »

« Ou peut-être que vous ne pensez pas être de taille à vous mesurer à moi ? »

Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent d'amusement. « Oh, ce n'est pas ça, mon Colonel, » lui assura-t-elle. « J'étais juste inquiète que l'excitation ne soit trop grande... pour quelqu'un de votre âge. »

« Mon âge ? » demanda-t-il, lui envoyant un sourire lent et délibéré. « Oh, croyez-moi, Carter, plus je vieillis, plus je m'améliore... pour gérer l'excitation. »

Elle rougit légèrement, ses lèvres se relevant en un autre sourire alors qu'elle étudiait la sortie de secours. « Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir avec certitude, mon Colonel. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire, se levant et jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers là où Hammond était installé, près de la porte. Il reporta ses yeux sur elle, cette fois avec plus de sérieux. « Prête ? »

Sam hocha la tête, se levant aussi et vidant sa bière. « Vous savez certainement comment faire passer du bon temps à une fille, mon Colonel, » sourit-elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie de secours.

« Attendez de voir ce que j'ai prévu pour après. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. « Vol de voiture ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

ooo

L'alarme se mit à sonner dès l'instant où le Colonel donna un grand coup sur la barre qui retenait la sortie de secours et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il fut dehors en un clin d'œil et elle était juste sur ses talons, courant à toute allure à travers le parking vers sa voiture. Mais lorsque les bruits de voix coléreuses derrière eux devinrent plus forts, il vira soudain vers un côté. « Venez ! » cria-t-il avec joie, visiblement ravi.

Mi-riant à la situation ridicule, et mi-poussant des jurons de s'être laissée convaincre de faire un truc aussi stupide, Carter le suivit alors qu'il faisait le tour du pâté de maisons en courant et sautait par-dessus une clôture en bois. Derrière le bâtiment, la montagne s'élevait sombre et solennelle dans la nuit nocturne, et en quelques secondes, O'Neill avait disparu dans les bois. Sam n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre, courant sans voir à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur une racine et perde l'équilibre, tombant presque. « Zut, » marmonna-t-elle, ralentissant ses foulées et jetant des coups d'œil autour. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité, mais elle pouvait entendre les voix des gens du bar rassemblés sur le parking.

Juste à ce moment-là, elle sentit un bras puissant encercler sa taille par derrière et une main couvrit sa bouche, sans serrer, tout en étant tirée derrière un arbre et tenue fermement contre un corps ferme et chaud. Elle lutta instinctivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix familière. « Chuut, ils vont vous entendre. »

Se détendant, Sam ôta la main de sa bouche. Il l'abaissa jusqu'à sa poitrine, la tenant toujours étroitement, comme s'ils fuyaient un danger mortel au lieu d'un propriétaire de bar ayant une surcharge pondérale. Mais elle savait ce qu'il faisait, elle avait vu son désir dans le bar et son corps y avait répondu – si ceci était le plus qu'ils agiraient en faveur du profond désir qu'ils partageaient, alors ainsi soit-il.

« Avez-vous vu de quoi ils avaient l'air ? » vint une voix irritée du parking.

« Nan, » dit une autre. « Un couple d'ados, probablement. C'est le genre de canulars stupides qu'ils font. »

Sam sourit en entendant cela, étouffant un éclat de rire. Les bras du Colonel autour d'elle se resserrèrent et soudain elle sentit son souffle chaud, légèrement teinté de bière, chatouiller son oreille, « On ne glousse pas. »

Cela n'aida pas et un petit gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne la couvre de sa main. Mais elle pouvait le sentir trembler, et sut qu'il riait aussi.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » demanda une des voix. « J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu, » dit l'autre. « Et je me les gèle ici – je retourne à l'intérieur. »

Après quelques secondes, tout fut silencieux. Mais O'Neill ne bougea pas, ni Sam. Sa main sur sa bouche s'abaissa à nouveau, venant se poser sur son épaule cette fois, ses doigts touchant son cou par-dessus sa veste. Son autre bras était fermement sur sa taille et elle devait avouer que cela était... agréable. En hésitant, elle se laissa aller un peu en arrière, s'appuyant contre lui et sourit lorsque son bras autour de sa taille se resserra brièvement. Sam ferma les yeux, souhaitant que l'instant puisse durer, mais se forçant à dire, « Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité, mon Colonel. »

« Oui, ils ont abandonné assez vite. »

« Ils n'auraient jamais fait de bons Jaffa. »

Il rit en laissant tomber ses bras et elle soupira à la brusque sensation de perte. Sam se retourna, toujours serrée contre lui, et le regarda. Il faisait sombre, la lumière du bar ne pénétrant pas très loin dans les bois, et son visage était tout en angles et ombres, ses yeux sombres étincelant. « Alors..., » dit-il lentement, l'étudiant. Puis, avec un petit sourire, « Vous voyez ? C'était drôle. »

« C'était fou. »

« Oui – ça l'était, » dit-il, se renfrognant soudain, les paupières à demi baissées comme il baissait les yeux vers le sol. « Je crois que... j'avais envie d'être un peu fou ce soir, Carter. » Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que ses doigts glissent avec douceur autour des siens, tenant sa main. « Il y a un chemin pas très loin d'ici, » ajouta-t-il plus bas, « Qui mène à un super endroit – vous pouvez voir la cité et les étoiles... » Il leva à nouveau les yeux, tenant toujours sa main. « Nous pourrions peut-être... admirer la vue ? »

Sam se passa la langue sur les lèvres, son cœur battant la chamade. Parlez-en d'un petit verre tranquille. Mais alors même que la raison, et tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de se dire au cours des douze derniers mois, l'incitaient à refuser sagement et fuir jusqu'à sa voiture, elle ne le fit pas. A la place, elle dit, « Ca me semble super. »

« Oui, » répondit-il avec un bref sourire, « Ca l'est. » Avec cela, il se tourna, tenant toujours sa main et la mena avec assurance à travers les arbres et vers le sommet abrupt de la colline. Ils marchèrent en silence, de peur que s'ils parlaient ils seraient obligés de reconnaître ce qu'ils faisaient. De cette façon, dans l'obscurité, ils étaient simplement des ombres, leurs mains liées à peine visibles – la transgression était non vue, non reconnue et donc peut-être moins... mal.

Il fallut environ une demi-heure pour atteindre l'endroit que le Colonel avait mentionné, mais Sam savoura chaque instant de la marche. Sa main qui tenait la sienne était chaude et forte, son pouce passant avec douceur sur ses phalanges. Et de temps en temps, leurs épaules se touchaient pendant qu'ils marchaient, le contact supplémentaire envoyant des vagues de désir en elle. Elle leva les yeux sur lui une fois et il tourna sa tête pour rencontrer son regard, mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentèrent de se sourire. Et son sourire était si rare, non affecté par son sarcasme et plein d'affection, que son estomac fit un tour sur lui-même en réponse. Son sourire à elle était tout aussi puissant et pendant un instant, ils trébuchèrent tous les deux, de par la force de leurs sentiments mutuels et furent sur le point d'agir en accord avec ceux-ci. Mais l'instant passa et ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse avec un soupir.

La pente s'aplanit enfin et O'Neill la conduisit sur un petit affleurement rocheux plat. Un vieil arbre tordu s'y accrochait, et au-delà, toute la cité s'étendait devant eux, reflétant l'éclat des étoiles dans le ciel. Sam sourit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, leurs mains toujours jointes, et soupira. « Wow, » souffla-t-elle, « C'est magnifique. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça-t-il. Et puis il tira à nouveau sur sa main, « Venez, asseyons-nous. » Il la mena vers l'arbre ratatiné et se laissa tomber par terre, s'adossant contre l'écorce lisse. Elle le suivit, s'asseyant tout près, leurs mains liées venant se poser sur ses cuisses. « Je viens ici souvent pour réfléchir, » dit-il alors, la surprenant par son aveu. Il parlait rarement de lui.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Ca me semble un bon endroit pour être seul, » souffla-t-elle, son regard fixé sur l'étendue de lumière au-dessous.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit hocher la tête. « Mais c'est bien mieux avec de la compagnie, » dit-il doucement, serrant ses doigts. Elle sourit simplement, mais resta silencieuse, frissonnant légèrement dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. « Froid ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers elle.

Il y avait plus de lumière ici, et elle put voir assez nettement son visage. Il paraissait... nerveux, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais inquiet pour elle. « Un peu, » répondit-elle, incapable de détourner ses yeux de son visage. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité depuis qu'elle l'avait réellement regardé, du moins sans le sentiment toujours présent de culpabilité et de malaise – est-ce que quelqu'un observait, se comportait-elle comme il faut, est-ce que ses sentiments se voyaient ? Mais ici, à cet instant, dans la nuit fraîche, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle se sentit libre d'être juste elle-même avec lui. C'était libérateur et grisant. Et pas qu'un peu effrayant.

Il paraissait tout aussi enchanté, son torse s'élevant et retombant en petites respirations rapides. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, le mouvement attirant son regard sur sa bouche alors qu'elle ressentait la chaleur entre eux monter d'un cran. « Venez, » dit-il au bout d'un moment, la regardant toujours et relâchait sa prise sur sa main et glissait son bras autour de ses épaules, la tirant avec douceur contre lui. Le cœur de Sam rata un battement – la sensation était électrique – et elle eut l'impression d'être une lycéenne à son premier rendez-vous. « Mieux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale.

Sa main montait et descendait le long de son bras, comme pour la réchauffer, et Sam dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir parler. « Oui, » murmura-t-elle en laissant sa tête venir se poser sur son épaule. « Beaucoup mieux. » Mon Dieu, ils ne s'étaient pas assis comme cela depuis qu'elle l'avait connu en tant que 'Jonah', mais les sensations étaient encore intensément familières – elle pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur sous sa joue et sentir son souffle doux ébouriffer ses cheveux – et il semblait que ce soit la chose la plus naturelle du monde. C'était merveilleux, mais en même temps triste à pleurer, parce qu'elle savait que tout ce qu'ils avaient était cet instant et que bien trop tôt, ce serait fini.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue, Sam, » dit-il alors, interrompant ses réflexions mélancoliques.

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça-t-elle. Et puis, plus timidement, elle ajouta, « Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir, mon Colonel ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. « Vous savez quel jour on est ? »

« A part lundi, vous voulez dire ? »

Son bras se resserra autour d'elle. « Oui, à part ça. »

Elle hocha la tête contre sa poitrine. « Je sais, » dit-elle. « Je me demandais si vous vous rappelleriez. »

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était encore basse, mais il y avait là de la chaleur à présent. « Ca a tout changé entre nous. »

Sam leva la tête à ses paroles, et le regarda droit dans les yeux – ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres. « Changé ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pensais que vous aviez dit que rien n'avait changé. »

« Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, » lui assura-t-il d'une voix grave. « Mais... nous... nous avons changé. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous parlons quasiment plus – comme si nous marchions sur des œufs quand nous sommes ensemble. » Il fronça les sourcils, changeant légèrement sa position pour mieux la regarder. « Est-ce que ce que je dis a un sens ? J'ai simplement l'impression d'être si loin de vous parfois. »

Elle hocha la tête, sentant un nœud dans sa poitrine. « Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, » lui assura-t-elle à voix basse. « Je le ressens aussi. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous devons être prudents. Nous devons rester professionnels. »

Jack soupira à nouveau, détournant ses yeux pour regarder la cité. Sam reposa sa tête sur son épaule, souriant lorsqu'il la serra. « Avez-vous jamais pensé, » dit-il doucement, « que si nous allons devoir passer nos jours à cacher nos sentiments, à essayer d'être professionnels, que nous... pourrions tout aussi bien... avoir quelque chose de réel à cacher ? »

Quelque chose de réel ? Sam déglutit, mais son estomac fut soudain rempli de papillons, qui envahirent rapidement sa gorge. Quand elle parla, sa voix était essoufflée. « Quelque chose de réel ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de cacher, » s'expliqua-t-il avec prudence. « Quelque chose pour faire en sorte que tout cette dissimulation et ce refoulement en vaillent la peine. »

Elle se lécha ses lèvres qui étaient devenues soudain sèches, et son cœur se mit à battre sourdement d'une anticipation nerveuse. D'une petite voix, elle posa la question suivante. « Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

Jack bougea, changeant de position jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête et qu'ils soient à nouveau face à face. Ses yeux étaient à présent sombres, miroitant comme une étendue liquide, et ils étaient fixés sur son visage, à la recherche d'une permission. Elle sourit, soudain insouciante du danger, perdue entièrement dans l'instant et privée de tout sens de discrétion ou de rationalité. Pendant un instant il ne bougea pas, la regardant simplement avec une telle expression d'un désir brûlant dans ses yeux qu'elle se sentit fondre en dépit de l'air frais de la nuit. Puis lentement, avec hésitation, il leva sa main. « Quelque chose comme ça, » murmura-t-il, touchant délicatement son visage.

Son contact était brûlant comme le feu de la glace contre sa peau lorsqu'il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire vers ses lèvres, les caressant avec délicatesse – il la mit en feu, incinérant toute rationalité avec l'intensité de la chaleur. Elle était perdue, et levant sa propre main vers son visage, elle murmura, « Ou comme ça ? » Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque ses doigts caressèrent tendrement les angles de sa joue, tremblant de peur et de désir alors qu'elle montait lentement vers sa tempe, ses yeux rivés aux siens pendant tout ce temps là.

Les lèvres de Jack s'entrouvrirent et il poussa un petit halètement à la sensation, ses propres doigts s'accrochant à ses cheveux alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir. Sa langue dansa sur ses lèvres alors que lentement, très lentement, il se pencha vers elle et murmura, « Ou comme... ceci ? » Et avec le dernier souffle du dernier mot, ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et le monde s'arrêta. « Sam..., » murmura-t-il, son nom dansant dans l'air entre eux.

Tu ne peux pas, tu ne devrais pas, tu ne dois pas – les mots se répandirent dans son esprit comme les cris silencieux d'harpies amères. Elle savait qu'elles étaient là, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle choisit de les ignorer. Oui, ceci était impropre, oui ceci compromettait beaucoup de choses – mais au final, était-ce si 'mal' ? Elle avait vu la mort et la haine à une vaste échelle au cours de ses années au SGC, et en comparaison avec le mal qu'ils combattaient chaque jour, comment ce simple acte d'affection pouvait-il être mal ? Etait-ce réellement si mal que d'exprimer son amour pour un autre être humain ? Non. Ca ne l'était pas.

Elle sourit, sentant une sensation d'aise la balayer alors que la culpabilité commençait à se dissoudre. Ils étaient très proches, s'attardant pour savourer le baiser, leurs souffles glacés s'entremêlant dans la nuit fraîche. Mais elle ne se précipita pas, pas maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ferait. A la place, elle laissa ses doigts caresser avec douceur sa tempe, les faisant courir dans ses cheveux courts comme elle se reculait juste assez pour voir son visage. Il paraissait comme un homme en équilibre au bord d'un précipice, ses yeux sombres enflammés par l'émoi et le désir. Elle sourit à nouveau, pour le rassurer, mais son regard intense ne faiblit pas un instant. « Jack, » murmura-t-elle dans le silence tendu, « si vous ne m'embrassez pas tout de suite, je crois que je vais devenir folle. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir l'éclair d'un sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec douceur pour commencer, son bras se resserrant autour d'elle tandis que sa main empaumait sa joue, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux derrière son oreille. Après un moment, ils s'écartèrent pour respirer, leurs nez se cognant doucement lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il murmura à nouveau son nom, caressant toujours sa joue d'une main et la tenant avec l'autre. Et puis, alors que ses lèvres frôlaient délicatement les siennes, il murmura, « Je t'aime, Sam. »

Elle ferma simplement les yeux, trop heureuse pour bouger pendant quelques secondes.

« Sam, » demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de doute, se reculant légèrement, visiblement effrayé d'avoir été trop loin. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire... »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Chuut, » souffla-t-elle, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui faisant un faible sourire, « Ce n'est rien... »

« Vraiment ? » Il était toujours incertain, vulnérable.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ce n'est rien, parce que... je t'aime aussi. »

Ce fut son tour de la fixer, ses yeux étincelant brillamment jusqu'à ce qu'il les détourne vivement. Quand il parla, sa voix était rauque et craqua, « Je suis désolé... c'est juste que ça fait... longtemps que quelqu'un... »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle, tendant la main pour le toucher, levant les yeux sur les siens une fois de plus. « Pour moi aussi. »

Et puis avec un doux soupir, il l'attira dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre son torse. Il la tint là, la balançant pendant quelques instants, avant de se reculer et de réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser si intensément époustouflant que Sam se sentit flotter hors de son corps pendant de longues et grisantes minutes. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils respiraient tous les deux bruyamment, mais il souriait, paraissant aussi stupéfait et euphorique qu'elle-même. Sa propre bouche se releva en un sourire, et d'un sourire en un gloussement. Il rit aussi et la serra à nouveau, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Wow, Carter... »

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'était... intense. »

« Et incroyable. »

« Et... fou. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ca aussi. »

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. « Alors... »

« Alors, » acquiesça-t-il avec gravité. « Je crois que... maintenant, nous avons quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être caché. »

Sam hocha la tête, sachant qu'il avait raison et que quand le matin viendrait, il leur faudrait restaurer leurs anciennes barrières, rebâtir leurs murs et le faux-semblant recommencerait. Mais ce serait demain. Et demain, c'était loin, très loin. « Jack, » dit-elle doucement, savourant le goût de son prénom sur ses lèvres, « Parlez-moi. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il, changeant légèrement de position pour que son dos repose plus confortablement contre l'arbre. « De quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose – quelque chose sur vous. Ca fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé. »

Il l'attira plus près, posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, » avoua-t-il, « Vous savez probablement tous les bons côtés. »

Sam sourit en entendant cela, se lovant davantage contre son corps. « Il y doit y avoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

Après une pause réfléchie, il reprit la parole. « Est-ce je vous ai parlé de la fois où Teal'c m'a emmené à un combat de catch dans le jello ? »

ooo

**Mardi : 8h12**

Jack ralentit ses foulées dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, visualisant la scène devant lui. Daniel se tenait sur un côté du couloir, en train de parler à Carter. Elle riait à quelque chose et il dut lutter pour réprimer son propre sourire d'apparaître en réponse à son sourire à couper le souffle. Cela ne faisait que – il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – cinq heures environ depuis qu'il l'avait vue, l'embrassant une dernière fois lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés sur le parking vide à l'extérieur du bar. Et il s'efforçait encore de reprendre son équilibre, surtout maintenant, quand elle était si vibrante devant lui. Dieu, elle était stupéfiante, comme un rayon de soleil au milieu de la morne grisaille du complexe.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et s'il voulait protéger le précieux moment qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, il ne pouvait pas laisser voir ses sentiments, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il garda donc son visage grave, ses mains fourrées dans les poches en s'approchant d'eux. « Salut, les enfants, » dit-il, se mêlant à la conversation, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, Daniel aussi ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée, Carter aussi impassible que le granite. Malgré lui, son cœur se serra. Mais il savait qu'elle avait vu la même impassibilité sur son visage, et se força à se rappeler la chaleur qu'il savait être en-dessous. « Euh, Sam était en train de me dire que, » Daniel baissa sa voix, jetant un œil circonspect par-dessus son épaule, « Qu'elle avait vu Hammond – avec une femme ! »

Sam sourit, mais seulement à Daniel. « Chuut, » le gronda-t-elle. « Je vous ai dit que c'était un secret. »

Avec un coup d'œil à Jack, Daniel haussa les épaules. « Oups. »

« Ce n'est rien, » lui assura Jack d'un ton pince-sans-rire, « Je ne dirai à personne. Je suis une tombe. »

Daniel ne parut pas convaincu, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler avant l'intervention de Carter. « Bien, excusez-moi, mon Colonel, » dit-elle, réussissant de justesse à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, « mais j'ai encore des rapports à écrire. »

Il hocha la tête, s'écartant pour la laisser passer. « J'aurai besoin des données sur le minerai de D8W-532 pour demain, » lui rappela-t-il.

« A vos ordres, monsieur, » répondit-elle, sa voix calme et efficace avant de s'éloigner rapidement dans le couloir.

Jack, délibérément, ne la regarda pas, se tournant à la place vers Daniel qui se mit à marcher à ses côtés comme ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau. Après un instant de silence, Daniel soupira, « Alors, » dit-il, « comment sont les choses entre vous et votre 'Car' ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu moins... rugueux ce matin. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Jack ressentit un instant de malaise lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel pour le voir en train de le regarder avec perspicacité du coin de l'œil. Mais il savait que Daniel était son ami, aussi, au lieu de le snober complètement sur la question, il dit simplement, « La relation d'un homme avec sa 'Car' s'en porte mieux si elle reste... privée. »

Apparemment lire entre les lignes était l'un des nombreux talents linguistiques de Daniel, car il hocha derechef la tête. « Vous avez raison, » acquiesça-t-il. « Possibilité de démenti plausible. »

Les sourcils de Jack se relevèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Peu importe. »

A cet instant, ils atteignirent la porte du mess et Daniel s'arrêta. « Je, euh, vais aller me chercher un café, » dit-il. « Vous en voulez un ? »

« Nan, » répondit Jack, jetant un œil en direction de son bureau qui l'attendait. « Je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires. Préparer le briefing de la mission de la semaine prochaine, vérifier mes emails... »

Daniel hocha simplement la tête, la senteur du café le distrayant déjà à moitié. « Okay, à plus tard. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Jack, et avant que les portes du mess ne se referment derrière Daniel, Jack rebroussait chemin de ses grandes foulées vers son bureau.

Fermant avec soin la porte de son bureau, Jack se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et bougea sa souris jusqu'à ce que son ordinateur sorte de la veille. Scannant la liste des messages non lus – zut, comment était-il possible d'en avoir plus de cent ? – son cœur fit un petit saut périlleux quand il vit celui qu'il espérait. Avec nervosité, il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

De : .carter...

A : .oneill...

Envoyé le : 4 septembre 2001 à 07:43

Sujet : Re : la réunion d'hier

- Original Message -

De : .oneill...

A : .carter...

Envoyé le : 4 septembre 2001 à 07:11

Sujet : la réunion d'hier

Bonjour, Carter

_Bonjour, mon Colonel._

Merci de votre temps hier, Major. J'ai trouvé que la réunion avait été très utile et j'espère que notre discussion, longue et franche, profitera à toute l'équipe.

_Je suis d'accord. Je pense que le moral de l'équipe ne peut que bénéficier d'une communication ouverte à l'intérieur de la structure de commandement, et que la réunion d'hier va dans le sens d'ôter certains blocages qui se trouvaient là auparavant._

En fait, j'espérais que nous pourrions arranger une autre réunion dans un futur proche, à une date et une heure à notre mutuelle convenance.

_Ca me semble une super idée, mon Colonel. En fait, puis-je suggérer des réunions hebdomadaires comme celle d'hier, pour passer à des réunions bi-hebdomadaires par la suite ?_

Nous pourrions peut-être en discuter plus tard dans la journée ? Mon bureau – 17h00 ?

_Ce serait bien, monsieur. A plus tard._

_Carter_

Le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de Jack alors qu'il lisait la réponse de Sam à son message hésitant était si grand qu'il en eut presque mal. Des réunions hebdomadaires ? Bi-hebdomadaires ? Oui ! Il avait craint qu'elle veuille enfermer à nouveau tout ce truc, fermer les écoutilles et s'en débarrasser. Mais non, apparemment elle était toute aussi enthousiaste que lui pour s'accrocher à ce qu'ils avaient et le nourrir doucement, dans le secret de leurs cœurs et de leurs vies. Au travail, rien ne changerait. Au contraire, ils auraient à être plus discrets, éradiquer le flirt, faire de leur mieux pour ignorer ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre – merde, même s'ignorer l'un l'autre s'il fallait en venir là. Mais il savait avec certitude que cela serait fichtrement plus facile d'éteindre ses sentiments pour elle en public s'il savait que, pour seulement quelques précieuses heures par semaine, il pouvait lui montrer ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui et en retour se prélasser dans la chaleur de son affection.

Souriant toujours, il cliqua sur 'Nouveau message'.

De : .oneill...

A : .carter...

Envoyé le : 4 septembre 2001 à 08:37

Sujet : notre prochaine réunion

_Carter,_

_Etes-vous occupée plus tard dans la journée ?_

_O'Neill_

The end

_Note de l'auteur__ (Sally): merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça a donné un peu d'espoir à un ou deux d'entre vous ! Les feedbacks sont toujours les bienvenus._

ooo

_(1) : J'ai choisi de traduire littéralement 'Car'. Mais, dans ce dialogue, 'voiture' fait référence à Sam, bien sûr…_

_(2) : Wright-Patterson : base de l'Air Force située dans l'Ohio. Quartier général de l'Air Force Material Command (l'AFMC emploie 78 000 personnes et son budget représente 57% de celui de l'Air Force). (source Wikipedia)_


End file.
